The Discovery
by betelgeusessonaj
Summary: It's a follow up to my previous story Roy and Percy go in search of their missing friends will they be ready for what they discover? Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt and Blood


The Discovery

A large red monster stared at a store. "Is this the place?" he asked a slightly shorter, purple, one-eyed horned monster who nodded.

"Yeah Roy, this is where Reggie and Javier are," he replied before pointing at a car. "That's Javier's car so maybe they got side tracked. It's been four hours since we last heard from them." The monster continued looking at Roy.

"I hope Reggie's alright, Percy," Roy said as he walked towards the store, a gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other.

Roy sighed heavily before opening the door and walking inside the building, turning the flashlight on. As he did he looked at Percy briefly who was looking at a puddle on the floor. The purple monster crouched down and put a finger in the puddle.

"It's blood. It looks fresh," he said, looking at Roy who had gone pale upon hearing what Percy said.

"Please don't let it be Reggie's," he said as Percy stood up.

"Maybe it's not his or Javier's blood. It could've been a survivor they found," Percy stated, trying to reassure his friend that his brother was alright.

Roy nodded a little. "Ye-Yeah, maybe you're right," he said, watching Percy wipe the blood on to his shirt before walking off to search for their friends.

After about five minutes the pair couldn't find any sign of the others inside the store.

"Nothing! Where the hell are those guys?!" Roy shouted out of frustration.

Percy covered his friend's mouth "Shh! Dude, it's dangerous shouting like that. Those things could be anywhere," he said, keeping his hand firmly over Roy's mouth. "We should check out back. Maybe they are out there," he said, looking at Roy before finally moving his hand away from his friend's mouth.

"Don't know why I didn't think to check out the back in the first place. C'mon!" Roy shouted, dragging his friend to the back of the store to where the exit was. He opened the door marked 'Exit' and froze, seeing two very familiar figures standing in the middle of the path.

"Re-Reggie?" Roy asked, his voice trembling, seeing Reggie standing there.

A large chunk of flesh was missing from Reggie's arm and it was soaked in blood. He slowly turned around to face Roy and Percy with a blank vacant stare on his face along with some blood around his mouth. Some flesh could also be seen between his teeth.

Javier also turned around, flesh missing from his neck. He too had a vacant stare on his face. He groaned loudly, blood pooling at the side of his mouth. He slowly shuffled towards Roy and Percy shortly followed by Reggie. Percy pulled a gun from a holster that was on his hip and aimed it at Javier's head.

"Sorry Javier," he said before pulling the trigger, sending a bullet flying through the air and into Javier's forehead, dropping him to the floor. Percy stared at the body as he lowered the gun.

Roy stood frozen as his now undead brother shuffled towards him, snarling. "Re-Reggie, it's me, Roy! Your brother!" he said as Reggie got closer. Tears began to run from Roy's eyes. "P-Please Reggie, don't leave me alone," he said as he began crying. He knew it was too late but some part of him thought he had to try.

Reggie snarled when he got close to Roy, who simply shoved him back. Roy kept doing this until Reggie stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Roy then aimed the gun at his brother who began to sit up. He walked towards his brother, tears in his eyes, and he pressed the gun to Reggie's head.

"I'm sorry brother," he said before pulling the trigger, killing his undead brother in seconds. Roy collapsed to the ground sobbing.

Percy ran over to Roy and crouched to his level. "Roy, we have to leave," he said but the monster's words were drowned out by Roy's crying. Percy looked up and saw a large herd of zombies coming towards the fence that was around the store. "Roy! We have to go now!" Percy shouted, grabbing his friend, forcing him to his feet.

"N-No! Not without his body, I can't leave him here!" Roy shouted, looking at Reggie's body.

"We have to Roy!" Percy shouted, dragging Roy to their vehicle. He opened the door to the driver's side and climbed in, slamming the door shut. Roy hesitated for a moment before getting in the passenger's side. Percy started the engine of the car and sped off drown the street, leaving behind the bodies at the store.

After two hours of driving the pair made it back to their camp where the rest of the survivors were based. Roy got out of the car and walked past everyone in a daze after the shock of seeing his brother turned into a zombie. He walked inside the building the group had secured a while ago and closed the door. He then locked it and sat in the center of the room. He reached into a bag that he kept in the room and pulled out a knife. He stared at it for a few seconds, a million thoughts running through his mind. He looked at his arms before dragging the razor sharp blade across them multiple times, creating several deep cuts across his left arm, followed by his right. He smiled a little as the blood poured out.

_"I'll be with you soon Reg__,_" he thought to himself before passing out.


End file.
